Skull and Crossbones: The Intertwining of Fate
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: In a time of piracy, one ship stands above the rest. Captained by Sakura Haruno, she spends most of her life avenging her dead father. Neji, captain in the navy she loathes, is sent to rid the seas of her reign & rediscovers a friendship once thought dead
1. Through the Fog, Pirates will come

**So yes, you're probably wondering, why another story? Simply because I needed to venture out of my rut. I am really considering of getting rid of my vampire story and replacing it with this. So your opinons would be amazing to see which one you perfer.

* * *

**

Skull and Crossbones: The Intertwining of Fate

* * *

She smiled as the familiar, salty tang invaded her senses. The harsh wind ran its rough fingers through her locks as she stepped on the deck. The deckhands were hard at work cleaning the deck and readying the cannons and she couldn't help but smirk at the sight before her.

A perfect roll of fog was coming off the coastal islands and the ship worthy of her attention: The Intrepid, was sluggishly making its way westward; heavily weighed down from the enormous amounts of gold.

If they were lucky enough, with the wind at their sails, they would easily catch the galleon off guard and would make for an easy capture.

She tapped her saber and ran her fingers delicately over the woven, leather grip. She then moved up to the gold-plated guard and traced over the dragon design until she ended at the top where the dragon head comfortably sat with little emeralds glinting for eyes. The sword made her feel unstoppable and it, more often than not, confused her men as to why she constantly had it on her even in times were they were just taking a jaunt around a continent with no other intentions than leisure. Yes, it had remarkable sentimentality attached to it, it being her father's sword, but there was something else that drew her to it. The reason was only between Sakura and her best friend, Sai, and as far as she could see it, no one else will know.

Her first mate, Sai, came up to her side and stood there for ten minutes before his cold voice broke the companionable silence,

"We're now entering the fog, shall we proceed as ordered Sakura?"

She cocked her left brow up, "Why shouldn't we proceed Sai?"

"Hn."

"To answer your question" she began as though that little exchanged never happened, "Yes, we shall proceed. Lower all the sails save for the mizzen, we must make little noise. They have their cannons at ready so they're expecting some company." She looked over towards him and he offhandedly kept his gaze straightforward as though he didn't care and only returned his attention at the pause in which she continued with a dangerous spark in her eyes and a feral grin,

"Let's not allow their efforts to go to waste."

Sai turned to the awaiting crew and gave them a silent nod, conveying the importance of swiftness amongst each other while remaining quiet. The crew heeded the silent command and went about fulfilling their duties. The gunmen went below followed by their powder monkey (assistant) and soon the muted sound of cannon balls being put in place echoed eerily off the placid ocean waves.

The loud roar of the incoming galleon moments later made some of the younger crew members tense while the veterans mentally checked their weapons. If all went well then this ship would be seeing Davy Jones' locker in no less than an hour.

Sakura's boots whispered across the main deck as she ventured towards the forecastle deck (towards the front). She tightened her low ponytail and put on her dark-blue bandanna with its tails tickling the back of her neck. She then proceeded to adjust her leather sash so her weapons weren't below her reach.

"C'mon." she whispered with keen ears trained on the nearly deafening roar of the oncoming ship. Slowly, she raised her right hand with the other on her pistol. She could feel the anxiousness of the crew and temporarily closed her eyes to take in the serenity of it all. Emerald orbs shot open and she snapped her hand down. Sai gave a roar to the gun men and immediately the cannons shot their iron weapons through the fog soon followed by the sound of wood snapping and cracking under the blows.

Sakura looked over her shoulder towards her navigator who swiftly turned the wheel to adjust the ship out of the enemy's suspected targeting area. She smiled as the whiz of cannon balls echoed the area soon followed by the hallow splashes as they roughly plunged into the dark depths without coming close to Sakura's beloved ship. Again she gave the signal and they let loose another array of cannon fire and soon her ship came alongside the crippled Intrepid. With a cold smirk she easily ran on the bowsprit and deftly jumped over the five foot gap. Sai with the other crew members in tow, used grappling hooks and some swung from ropes.

Sakura smirked at seeing the galleon's crew with their faces pale,

"Ahoy." Her pistol unloaded a bullet on the nearest person and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he read over the piece of parchment. The dark ink was smudged and hastily written, but he could decipher the jist of it. In fact, he only needed the key words; Pirates.

His anger flared when he crumpled the letter and yelled as he threw it on the ground.

_Two attacks in one month!_ He mentally fumed that his shipping company had been duped twice in one moon and from the same pirate no doubt.

A knock alerted him from his steaming thoughts and he harshly barked, "Enter!"

A man with white eyes stepped in. His garb was pain, a silk tunic and brown breeches but his commanding aurora counteracted his appearance and one could safely conclude he was of upper class society.

"Captain Hyuuga." The portly man stood up and held out his ornately decorated hand out and waited for the young Captain to return the gesture, in which he did. "A firm grip" The man stated as he took his seat, "they say the best seamen have the strongest ones out there."

"You can't simply judge one by the grip of their hand" the Hyuuga looked disdainfully around the room. The room itself was suffocating to him with all worldly knick-knacks decorating every corner of the room and miscellaneous paintings covered most of the painted walls…the majority of which were of the owner in several settings. He held back a contempt snort.

"Of course you can! Those who toil on a ship are proven to be the best around."

The Hyuuga decided to say nothing to the man and instead focused on the reason why he was here,

"On what grounds do I owe you calling upon me?"

"Pirates."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, "Pirates? Don't you mean those privateers Sound sends out?"

"No" The balding man kept his eyes on the Hyuuga, "I mean Pirates as in no affiliation with a country."

"Those are rare these days" He walked over towards the grand bay windows overlooking the harbor. The seagulls where circling the fishing ships as they unloaded their cargo while other, smaller vessels were skimming across the waters-enjoying the sunny, summer day.

"You want my crew to rid of them?"

"Yes, but protecting my ships is more important than chasing them."

Neji cast a swift glance towards his employer, "Mr. Williamson, I am of the king's royal navy. I have fought in several naval battles and come out as victorious in all accounts." He sharply turned towards the man which made his long, chestnut-hair fly behind him, "I am no babysitter."

"You are not watching mere children Mr. Hyuuga-"

"Pirates" He interrupted, "Are a dangerous breed to come across. It's an attack or be attacked world out on the ocean. You cannot merely outrun a Pirate ship for they're fleeter than a standard naval vessel nor could you stay by a ship while being attacked, it's too easy of a target for them."

"Then what do you suppose?"

"You either allow me to do as I see fit or you can find someone else who wishes to see Davy Jones at an early year."

The man spluttered for a moment trying to formulate a response. The Hyuuga intimidated him to no ends and he knew he was making a comical sight to the younger man.

"You will have your way Hyuuga, but if my ship doesn't come to port at the appropriate time then it will be your head."

The Hyuuga gave no sign of comprehension as he made his way towards Mr. Williamson in strong strides.

"Since we've reached an accordance, would you disclose to me who I will be up against?"

"The ship's name is The Crimson Maiden."

Neji froze in his tracks and the man noticed. "So you've heard of this ship eh lad? It's said to have a woman captain, but then again nothing is for certain since the Crimson Maiden leaves no survivors."

Neji was almost out the door when he stopped, "If she leaves no survivors, then how do you know so much?"

Leaving him speechless, Neji shut the door behind him and pulled out a silver chain from under his shirt. The chain loosely hung from his neck and he fingered the small pendant that was in the shape of a sea hawk. Behind the sea hawk pendant was two simple letters:_ SH_.

"So when do we set sail?" Neji snapped his gaze towards his bushy-browed first mate.

"Tomorrow."

"Yosh!"

Neji saw the rapid retreat of his odd friend with his stern frown still in place.

_The Crimson Maiden?_ He thought it was gone…so many years, what was it? Over ten years ago that it sunk to the darkest depths of the ocean? It couldn't possibly be the same ship that was destroyed before his eyes, it was impossible.

_But then who would name their ship after such an infamous Naval ship?_

The Crimson Maiden was under the captainship of a renowned man who was the most trusted friend the King had in his younger years. It was sunk while in battle against the pirate ship, The Cutlass and since then no one has heard of either ship save for the occasional tall tale.

One tale speaks of The Crimson Maiden's captain ramming his crippled ship into the other so as to bring the enemy down with them. A noble and more believable tale then the rest he caught wind of.

He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and proceeded down the hall with a firm mindset,

_These pirates will pay for defiling the honor of a great ship. _

Grabbing his cloak on the way out, he rushed outside and headed towards the harbor where his pristine ship was anchored. His busy browed friend, Lee came up beside him,

"The ship is being prepared for departure."

"When's the earliest?"

"Whenever Williamson's ship is ready."

"And which ship is that?"  
"The Amor."

Neji cursed beneath his breath, "That's his heaviest."

Lee nodded, "This will slow us down considerably, TenTen is not happy because she has to recalibrate her timetable accordingly."

"Weigh the ship to be one hundred pounds heavier than Amor."

"Nani? But we'll be considerably behind-"

"That's the point. The pirates wont attack a guarded ship and as long as we maintain a considerable distance, we will have an advantage over them."

"Yosh! What a great plan, I shall run and tell the crew about this and hopefully TenTen hasn't finished making her new timetable!"

Neji followed after his exuberant friend but with a more lax pace. He looked up at the cloudless sky and narrowed his eyes in determination.

_Your death will not be in vain_.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder who he's talking about?**

**So yes, you're probably wondering, why another story? Simply because I needed to venture out of my rut. I am really considering of getting rid of my vampire story and replacing it with this. So your opinons would be amazing to see which one you perfer.**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated. **


	2. La giustizia me vedrà attraverso

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

**

_La giustizia me vedrà attraverso_

**

* * *

**

Small wisps of smoke and debris are the only remnants of the Intrepid. All of the crew from the gone ship met their doom at the bottom of the ocean and only their hats floating ominously are the only indication of the sheer numbers who met their doom that day.

The pink haired vixen was amidst her crew while they surrounded her, cheering each other on a job well done while in each of their hands was a pint of rum. Sakura, herself, had one in her grip and watched with mirthful eyes as her men began singing in their inebriated states.

Shaking her head in mock disappointment, she went to relieve Sai from steering,

"Why are you not celebrating?"

He gave her a sideways look with his hands turning the wheel slightly to the left, "And make a fool of myself? No I'd rather watch."

"You're not doing much watching while steering" she quipped with a mirthful expression, "I know you like to draw, why don't you do that while I take over for a bit?"

"Why are you not celebrating?" Sai smirked as he threw her previous comment back at her.

"Because I could get drunk off their breath alone. Also, I wish to be alone."

"Aa." Without further protest, he stepped aside and made his way down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and looked up with a sad expression. Her face expressed the loneliness she usually kept well-hidden. She hardly smiled a true smile towards anyone other than him…he just wished so much for her to be happy but ever since that day, she hasn't been the same.

_I wonder if she'll ever truly move on._ He snorted at the stupidity of that thought and answered it himself, _not until she gets the just revenge and until then she will be that way._

He entered the captain's quarters they both shared and plopped onto his hammock. The slow rocking lulled him into a state of peace. His black eyes gazed at the polished wood above him and allowed his mind to wonder while his sketch pad and pencils lay contently on his chest.

_Ten years had been a long time_, he mused with a frown. Ten years of running, of avenging the dead sailors who knew naught of their crimes, crimes which they didn't commit. His eyes slammed shut as the heart-rendering screams pierced his mind…

"_Daddy?" A young girl clutched Sai's hand. They were both ten years old and were awakened in the middle of the night by hurried footfalls and the scrapes of metal on metal._

_The pink haired girl met up with Sai as she climbed the stairs and together they reached the deck only to see a horrible sight before them._

_The King's ship, The Crimson Maiden, was under attack by the King's Naval Guard. The little girl couldn't comprehend what was going on and neither could her friend beside her._

_She clutched his hand, "We have to go Sai."_

"_Go where?"_

"_To get Neji! He might be in trouble!"_

_Sai nodded his head and together they went back down only to scream in terror as a blood-stained sword came upon them…_

Sai awoke gasping for air with beads of sweat rolling down his head in plentiful amounts. He wiped away the strands of hair sticking to his face and clenched his hands to rid his body of its shaking.

Once his body was under control, Sai pushed up his right tunic sleeve and gingerly traced the scar from his shoulder to elbow. Dark ink outlined the scar and formed it into a sword. On the blade were the bloodied words: Dimenticare la promessa, dimenticare la vita, which stated: To forget the promise, is to forget life. Sakura had a similar tattoo on her back with her family's sword except her words were more of a statement than his, La giustizia me vedrà attraverso, which meant that justice will see her through. Drops of blood dripped from her tattooed sword and with each drop was every person who hurt her and who she sought to right the wrongs they did upon her.

Sai stood up and clutched his sketchpad and pencils. He realized that Sakura was not in her bed and decided to go for a night stroll on deck, perhaps to draw the moon and the glow it cast on the sea? Anything, he thought, was better than dwelling on the past.

* * *

Neji sat in his captain's quarters with his closest friends gathered around a beaten table. 

"I trust all of you read the mission statement."

A loud blonde nodded his head, "Yeah but from these accounts the ship will be hard to surprise."

"And if your hypothesis is correct Neji then we'll have to sacrifice the ship we're guarding if we want to board the pirate's."

Neji looked up at TenTen and folded his hands under his chin. "I don't want to ruin that ship."

"We may have no other choice" Naruto stated, "Besides, why would you not want to send that ship down?"

Lee cast a glance towards his friend and felt that cold loneliness he exuded, "Yosh, the spring time of youth is upon us and we're in a cabin while a beautiful day is harkening for us to enjoy it! Let's not pursue such trivial matters until later!" Without further words, everyone filed out save for Neji and Lee.

"You can't blame yourself forever my friend."

Neji raked his hands through his long, brown hair and sighed, "But why?"

Lee cast him a curious expression, waiting for the man to elaborate on his vague question.

"Why do I care so much if the ship was to meet Davy? As far as I can recall, there will be no remnants of the crew from so long ago."

"Or that girl."

Neji shot a glare, "What are you talking about?" His voice was cold and guarded, a supreme change from the confusion laced one of before.

"You call out her name in your sleep" Lee's voice was soft, "and then you attempt to reach for someone and call out a boys name in a mix of anger and confusion."

"Who?"

"Sakura, I believe and the boy was Sai…were those your friends?" Lee didn't need a form of confirmation and decided to stand there waiting. If Neji wanted to speak, then he'll listen, if not then Neji will know he always had Lee to talk with.

"They were my friends" his voice came in a pained whisper, "She was unconscious while Sai held her. He refused to come with us as the ship started to sink. I was so angry" he clenched his shaking fists, "why would he do such a foolish thing?!"

"Perhaps he was scared?"

"No he wasn't. He was as angry as I was, but I did nothing to wrong him!"

"So a ship came and helped the crew?"

"I was the only one to survive. Apparently we were attacked by pirates but I was sleeping while all this went on. The only thing I remember is being carried onto a ship and seeing those two covered in blood. Ever since then, I blamed myself for their deaths."

Lee sat next to his friend and patted his shoulder, "You cannot blame yourself for events that could not be controlled. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to live a life of remorse."

Neji shook his head in reaction towards Lee's words. He didn't understand the pain and the horrible loneliness of it all. The promise the three of them made, he broke because of his cowardice. He was supposed to die with them that night and now he'll have to live with that mistake.

"What were they like?"

Neji looked over towards his friend and sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot answer you with words Lee, for their actions cannot be described by mere syllables but witnessed."

"I wish I could've met them."

Neji nodded as his mind wandered, "Perhaps, someday…"

"On the other side" Lee finished with a small smile, "Until then we must continue living for those who are unable to." Standing up, Lee gave a final squeeze on his friend's shoulder and quietly shut the door behind him.

Neji clutched his silver chain, "Why do I feel as though you're still here?"

* * *

**Poor Neji! He blames himself for that awful night, but how will he react when his inevitable encounter with the pink haired captain and artistic first mate happens?**

**Opinons Wanted!!**

**Drop a review today!

* * *

**


	3. For You My Friends

**So I'm having huge writters block for my other stories and decided that I must at least write something! So here's the result, hopefully I can now come up with a chapter to one of my other stories before this new week ends!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

The Crimson Blossom docked at Port Sound, a notorious Pirate island twenty miles off the coast of Konoha.

Sakura's leather boots clicked on the dock as some of her men where left behind to tie the rest of the boat securely to the rings. The wood beneath her feet groaned with mild protest as her ship was being unloaded by the barrel and chest full of gold.

"Do you think it wise to stop here?" Sai hissed with his eyes darting about their surroundings.

"Relax the gold we are unloading are marked with the Konoha symbol, if they attempt to buy anything with it then it will be their heads at the gallows, not ours. The rest of the unmarked booty will then be transported to our cave in the East." She spared him a sideways glance and noticed is unconvinced stare and sighed,

"We're trying to get on the good side of Sound so they will not turn us in, just as long as we keep supplying them with gold every time we dock here there will be no questions asked or considered."

"But why here?"

"It's the only place were the pint is cheap and the tongue is loose."

"Another hunt?" Sai smirked

"Aye, another hunt." She smiled back, "But it's a hunt of a different kind."

Sai raised his eye brow towards his friend but before he could ask anymore, they entered the Cleft Lip Tavern in all it's cheap, rundown glory.

He scowled at the place, "We just had to do where the prostitutes were."

"Afraid they'll take your virginity?" She lightly teased over the ruckus.

His scowl darkened considerably as his shoulders tensed, "No I just hate their fake laughter, their three-size too small clothing and their lack for privacy." To emphasize his point he clenched his teeth upon spotting a woman having the top portion of her dress down to her hips with her breasts brazenly perked in the air as two men feasted on them. Her cries of ecstasy were drowned out by a brawl to the left of the two companions as two drunk men staggered in their attempt to charge at one another and exchanged sloppy blows. "Correction, I hate everything this tavern has."

Sakura smiled at her friend's rigidness and signaled for the bartender.

"Whut can I git fer yer?"

Sakura slapped a few coins on the table with a gleam in her eyes, "Ever heard of the Crimson Blossom?"

"Ya" The bartender greedily eyed the coins and Sakura barely controlled a disgusted snort from leaving her mouth, "What's the latest news you've heard of her pursuers?"

"Doan know whut yers talkin abut miss."

"Ten gold coins say otherwise."

He took one of the coins and bit on it to discern its authenticity and once convinced, looked about the room for any eavesdroppers,

"There be some talk amoung the sailers that there be a great cap'ain hired by the compony they lately be terrorizin'. This cap'ain be the Konoha Navy's finest and youn'est cap'ain ter ever set sail on the seven seas. Many say they ain't got no chance in old hobb's noose to escape."

"I didn't come here for opinions old man, what did they say about the ship they'll use?"

"I wuld sup'ose the best they can git. The merchant wants something good ter protect their ship."

"This ship that's being guarded, what does it have in its hulls?"

"Just sum ruddy maps and private records concerning Navy-like manners fer the past fif'een yurs."

Sai's back was turned from the man but heard everything between his pink haired friend and offending man with rotten teeth. He cocked his head and sent Sakura a look and she mildly reciprocated his gesture. He knew what she was after and thought she was bloody crazy for even thinking about attempting it.

"Thanks for your time" Sakura stood up from her stool and threw a velvet bag over her shoulder and into the bartender's hands, "forget that we were here."

"Yes ma'am."

Three minutes later, they were out of the disgusting tavern and Sai was more than ready to reprimand her,

"Are you an idiot Sakura? A guarded Merchant ship heading towards who cares where with a fully equipped Naval ship? How are we going to pull off such a stunt?"

"By doing something we've never done since the rebirth of the Crimson Blossom."

"And what is that?"

"Loose a battle."

"Are you plum out of your mind?!"

"No I'm not Sai. Once we drop off our loot on our little island, we will intercept the two vessels and fall under their trap presumably thinking there was only one when we well know otherwise.'

"And of the crew?"

"You know as well as I that they're plotting for our deaths as we speak. Shortly after seeing where our loot is stored, they will not hesitate to mutiny our asses off our own ship."

"But once we loose we'll be killed."

"Take into consideration the folly that all high-class officers have Sai"

"Their want for glory."

"Precisely. And two of the most notorious pirates are better left alive for later ridicule in front of the masses than dead on the spot."

"How will we be able to escape?" Sai was still not fully convinced of her plan, "and what of the ship?"

"I believe it's time to move on from the past Sai and finally kill those who have too long since been the thorns in our sides. The ship will perhaps sink, but finally killing Don Leon Rodriguez and his ban of rats will sufficiently compensate our loss and we can finally slow down and enjoy the rest of our lives."

Sai smirked, "Tired of piracy?"

"I'm just tired of running Sai" She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in mental exhaustion. She looked up to the cloudy sky with a quietness that tired Sai and then looked towards the sea and slowly setting sun on the horizon. The bright colors contrasted greatly against the two figures with their world-worn souls and they both couldn't help but hope that one day they can look at the sky in fondness rather than anxiety.

Sai wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I am too."

* * *

Neji looked at the setting sun while ignoring the lazy laps of the waves against the boat. He was determined to crush who ever dared to soil the proud name of a once grand ship and he knew he would enjoy every minute of crushing the uncivilized crew.

He felt someone pat his shoulder and stiffened,

"Remove your hand Lee."

"I'm not Lee."

Neji turned to see TenTen smiling at him, "Naruto said you were up on the crows nest, are you okay?"

"It's none of your business."

"Neji" TenTen pleaded, "Please tell me what's wrong! Perhaps I can-"

"The only way you can help is if you leave me be."

TenTen tried to conceal the hurt in her eyes but failed miserably, "Alright, but if you need someone-"

"TenTen" He growled in warning.

TenTen glared at him before making her decent towards the deck.

The merchant ship named, Hercules, was two hundred feet before them as tall and proud as can be with her Konoha flag waving in the light evening breeze. Neji couldn't help but scowl at the ignorant ship as it chose its most dangerous course. The captain on the Hercules didn't listen to his voice of reason and easily scoffed at the notion of entering Pirate territory with all the small Islands dotting around that area. The man was truly an ignorant bastard who Neji wanted to desecrate.

But then again, where ever there are questionable waters, the Crimson Maiden is sure to follow, or so many have stated. He just hoped he'd only confront that ship and no other, but given the dangerous territory they'll be entering in a few hours, he knew the likelihood of crossing only one pirate ship was all too hopeful and foolish.

Tomorrow, he had a gut feeling, would be when he crossed paths with the Crimson Blossom. He gripped the rails,

_This is for you my friends.

* * *

_

**So I'm at a cross roads what to do with this story, I guess I could use it whenever my muses abandon me on the other stories?**

**Hm I dunno so drop a review today and tell me what you think of this story thus far!!

* * *

**


	4. A Woman!

**Note: I'm currently at ends with myself on this. I guess it shall remain a story that will serve its purpose to get my plot bunnies going, because I'm stuck on one of my stories.**

**Hmm anywhooters continue on!!**

* * *

The Crimson Blossom docked at Port Sound, a notorious Pirate island twenty miles off the coast of Konoha.

Sakura's leather boots clicked on the dock as some of her men where left behind to tie the rest of the boat securely to the rings. The wood beneath her feet groaned with mild protest as her ship was being unloaded by the barrel and chest full of gold.

"Do you think it wise to stop here?" Sai hissed with his eyes darting about their surroundings.

"Relax the gold we are unloading are marked with the Konoha symbol, if they attempt to buy anything outside the border with it then it will be their heads at the gallows, not ours. The rest of the unmarked booty will then be transported to our cave in the East." She spared him a sideways glance and noticed his unconvinced stare and sighed,

"We're trying to get on the good side of Sound so they will not turn us in, just as long as we keep supplying them with gold every time we dock here there will be no questions asked or considered."

"But why here?"

"It's the only place were the pint is cheap and the tongue is loose."

"Another hunt?" Sai smirked

"Aye, another hunt." She smiled back, "But it's a hunt of a different kind."

Sai raised his eye brow towards his friend but before he could ask anymore, they entered the Cleft Lip Tavern in all its cheap, rundown glory.

He scowled at the place, "We just had to go where the prostitutes were."

"Afraid they'll take your virginity?" She lightly teased over the ruckus.

His scowl darkened considerably as his shoulders tensed, "No I just hate their fake laughter, their three-size too small clothing and their lack for privacy." To emphasize his point he clenched his teeth upon spotting a woman having the top portion of her dress down to her hips with her breasts brazenly perked in the air as two men feasted on them. Her cries of ecstasy were drowned out by a brawl to the left of the two pirates as two drunken men staggered in their attempt to charge at one another and exchanged sloppy blows. "Correction, I hate everything this tavern has."

Sakura smiled at her friend's rigidness and signaled for the bartender.

"Wut can I git fer yer?"

Sakura slapped a few coins on the table with a gleam in her eyes, "Ever heard of the Crimson Blossom?"

"Ya" The bartender greedily eyed the coins and Sakura barely controlled a disgusted snort from leaving her mouth, "What's the latest news you've heard of her pursuers?"

"Doan know wut yers talkin abut miss."

"Ten gold coins say otherwise."

He took one of the coins and bit on it to discern its authenticity and once convinced, looked about the room for any eavesdroppers,

"There be some talk amoung the sailers that there be a great cap'ain hired by the compony they lately be terrorizin'. This cap'ain be the Konoha Navy's finest and youn'est cap'ain ter ever set sail on the seven seas. Many say they ain't got no chance in old hobb's noose to escape."

"I didn't come here for opinions old man, what did they say about the ship they'll use?"

"I wuld sup'ose the best they can git. The merchant wants something good ter protect their ship."

"This ship that's being guarded, what does it have in its hulls?"

"Just sum ruddy maps and private records concerning Navy-like manners fer the past fif'een yurs."

Sai's back was turned from the man but heard everything between his pink haired friend and offending man with rotten teeth. He cocked his head and sent Sakura a look and she mildly reciprocated his gesture. He knew what she was after and thought she was bloody crazy for even thinking about attempting it.

"Thanks for your time" Sakura stood up from her stool and threw a velvet bag over her shoulder and into the bartender's hands, "forget that we were here."

"Yes ma'am."

Three minutes later, they were out of the disgusting tavern and Sai was more than ready to reprimand her,

"Are you an idiot Sakura? A guarded Merchant ship heading towards who cares where with a fully equipped Naval ship? How are we going to pull off such a stunt?"

"By doing something we've never done since the rebirth of the Crimson Blossom."

"And what is that?"

"Loose a battle."

"Are you plum out of your mind?!"

"No I'm not Sai. Once we drop off our loot on our little island, we will intercept the two vessels and fall under their trap presumably thinking there was only one ship when we well know otherwise.'

"And of the crew?"

"You know as well as I that they're plotting for our deaths as we speak. Shortly after seeing where our loot is stored, they will not hesitate to mutiny our asses off our own ship."

"But once we loose we'll be killed."

"Take into consideration the folly that all high-class officers have Sai"

"Their want for glory."

"Precisely. And two of the most notorious pirates are better left alive for later ridicule in front of the masses than dead on the spot."

"How will we be able to escape?" Sai was still not fully convinced of her plan, "and what of the ship?"

"I believe it's time to move on from the past Sai and finally kill those who have too long since been the thorns in our sides. The ship will perhaps sink, but finally killing Don Leon Rodriguez and his ban of rats will sufficiently compensate our loss and we can finally slow down and enjoy the rest of our lives."

Sai smirked, "Tired of piracy?"

"I'm just tired of running Sai" She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in mental exhaustion. She looked up to the cloudy sky with a quietness that tired Sai and then looked towards the sea and slowly setting sun on the horizon. The bright colors contrasted greatly against the two figures with their world-worn souls and they both couldn't help but hope that one day they can look at the sky in fondness rather than anxiety.

Sai wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I am too."

* * *

Neji looked at the setting sun while ignoring the lazy laps of the waves against the boat. He was determined to crush who ever dared to soil the proud name of a once grand ship and he knew he would enjoy every minute of crushing the uncivilized crew.

He felt someone pat his shoulder and stiffened,

"Remove your hand Lee."

"I'm not Lee."

Neji turned to see TenTen smiling at him, "Naruto said you were up on the crows nest, are you okay?"

"It's none of your business."

"Neji" TenTen pleaded, "Please tell me what's wrong! Perhaps I can-"

"The only way you can help is if you leave me be."

TenTen tried to conceal the hurt in her eyes but failed miserably, "Alright, but if you need someone-"

"TenTen" He growled in warning.

TenTen glared at him before making her decent towards the deck.

The merchant ship named, Hercules, was five hundred feet before them as tall and proud as can be with her Konoha flag waving in the light evening breeze. Neji couldn't help but scowl at the ignorant ship as it chose its most dangerous course. The captain on the Hercules didn't listen to his voice of reason and easily scoffed at the notion of entering Pirate territory with all the small Islands dotting around that area. The man was truly an ignorant bastard who Neji wanted to desecrate on the spot.

But then again, where ever there are questionable waters, the Crimson Maiden is sure to follow, or so many have stated. He just hoped he'd only confront that ship and no other, but given the dangerous territory they'll be entering in a few hours, he knew the likelihood of crossing only one pirate ship was all too hopeful and foolish.

Tomorrow, he had a gut feeling, would be when he crossed paths with the Crimson Blossom. He gripped the rails,

_This is for you my friends._

* * *

It was early dawn the next day and the Crimson Blossom was nestled in a small alcove hidden by the sharp tiers of black, volcanic rock. The ship lazily rocked with the waves, completely empty of human life as the crew took the unloaded gold into the cave.

Sakura oversaw the crew and commanded them to dump the gold in specific places. The lighter valuables were placed in higher niches deep into the cave while the heavier, more resistant were placed in the small cavern to the right.

All books where piled in a chest while scrolls and other papered documents where handed to Sai who made sure no one stole one piece of gold.

"Hurry up!" He barked upon noticing the tide. Slowly it was rising and within the next hour the area they were in would be completely submerged.

Sakura slid down a pile of gold pieces and gently landed next to Sai,

"I took a little walk and you wouldn't believe our luck Sai."

Sai gave her a small nod while keeping a close watch on the crew, telling her to continue with whatever she was talking about.

"The merchant ship, Hercules is twenty miles away and where that ship is-"

"The naval vessel is sure to follow." He scowled, "Wilson, drop that gold bar or I'll cut off your left testicle!" He turned towards her, "so we're just going to attack?"

"A fog is rolling in from the Cloud islands, we could use it as cover and once we're close enough we'll shoot."

"So we're using the phantom technique?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Sai smiled, "Nothing, but it's completely repetitive."  
"That may be true my friend, but it works. Plus we wont allow them to win easily it may cause suspicion."

"Hm, and as far as the crew's concerned?"

"Allow them to fill their pockets with gold, they're greedy bastards and will not get rid of it. Any survivors from the attack will sink with the weight."

"Listen up you dogs!" Sai took a few steps forward, "Since you've been such a _loyal_ crew the captain decided to allow you to fill your pockets with gold, take what you want but no more than your pockets could hold."

A round of cheers and scrambling of feet met their ears and Sai scowled in repulse,

"If survival of the fittest is really an evolutionary idea, then why are they alive?"

"Because Sai" Sakura smirked with her jade eyes sparkling, "We, who are more cunning, need those of lesser minds to do what we do not wish. In the end, the fittest do win."

* * *

Neji walked on the quiet deck and enjoyed the serenity of the calm sea. The Hercules was a few miles ahead and he shook his head in mild irritation. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how Quinton Mercutio became an elite merchant captain. His ship was barely equipped to standards-a symbol of that man's blatant ignorance and sheer hubris.

"Yo, Neji what are you doing up?" Neji turned to look up and smiled at Naruto who was lazily lounging thirty feet up on the mast.

"One day you're going to fall."

Naruto waved his hand to say he didn't give a damn, "So you feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

A foxy grin spread about his face, "Aw come on, you always pace the ship before a battle, so don't play dumb with me."

Lee ran up towards his friend, "Yosh, a fog is rolling in from Cloud Neji!"

Naruto squinted his eyes, "Yeah and captain I've-got-an-anchor-up-my-ass is heading towards it."

"Shit, Lee wake up Tenten, Naruto get your ass down here and wake up the crew and find Kiba."

"Yes sir" the two called out simultaneously.

"I really, really hate him." Neji stormed off towards his captain quarters to put on his weapons while muttering obscenities.

"The Hercules entered the fog we can no longer spot them sir!"

Just as he strapped on his revolver a distant cannon shot echoed from within the cloud. Neji slammed his door open,

"What the hell was that?!"

"Well it was-"

"That was a rhetorical question Inuzuka" He growled as more distant cannon shots were fired and barely he could see the dim light of cannon fire, "Raise all the sails I want all hands on deck now!"

* * *

"This is too easy." Sai yelled over the cannon shots. "I thought the famous merchant captain, the best seaman of all time, would put up more of a fight."

"Prepare to board!" A roar came from the crew as she steered the Crimson Blossom towards the stagnant Hercules. Brandishing swords and their guns the crew jumped onto the other and soon the sound of steel against steel echoed against the thick fog.

"Where's our naval ship?"

Sakura smiled, "if he's as good as many claim him to be, he'll come from behind."

Sai pulled out his sword and turned his back towards the front, "hopefully they'll be done with their pillaging to get back on the ship."

"Hm either ship, they're going to die. The Hercules is starting to sink as we speak and this one will be sure to follow."

"So you're okay with your father's ship sinking?"

"Sai, we've been over this."

"I know."

They fell into silence as Sakura stuffed her pink locks under her bandanna and then her hat. She took out her black silk scarf and tied it to cover her mouth and nose.

"There it is." Sai smirked.

"Right on time." She spared a glance at the returning crew, "all hands be ready, we have a Konoha naval vessel stern side!" Her jade eyes flashed coldly at her crews impending fate, "Start turning the ship Sai, by the time they're within shooting range, we should have our guns facing them."

"You're not making it easy on them are you?"

Sakura smiled beneath her scarf, "We wasted far too much of our cannon supplies on a ship barely worth our time, we will not have enough to even cripple this one."

* * *

Neji's eyes narrowed at the half-sunk Hercules but what made his heart beat faster was the ship before them,

"The Crimson Blossom" he murmured.

"Neji we're within range."

"Fire when ready."

The Crimson Blossom shot their first cannon which missed the ship by a few feet and in turn, they unloaded their cannons at the Blossom only to miss all except one shot.

The Blossom in a sufficient chain shot all their cannons and managed to hit the bowsprit and tore threw the jib.

"Fire!"

Five shots, this time made contact, including the rudder.

"They're sitting ducks now captain!" Kiba smiled "Should we board?"

"Prepare to board it!" Cheers from the crew could be heard as they sailed towards the crippled ship and upon reaching it, there was no life stirring. A few bodies littered the deck, but other than that, nothing.

Neji was the first to board followed by a handful of others. The deck creaked eerily beneath his feet as his drawn sword followed his sweeping gaze. Briefly he spared a glance at the ¾ sunken Hercules ship.

"Where the hell are they?" Naruto's voice boomed across the ship and Neji cringed,

"Will you be quiet?" A thud and a strangled gasp sounded behind the crew and they all whipped around to see two of their men hanging with blood dribbling down their face.

Neji walked towards them with narrowed eyes and stopped as his boot hit something hard. He looked down to see the severed head of an ensign with his eyes wide in fright, "What the..?"

A yell sounded from the quarter deck and soon a sea of roars answered it back. Neji jumped away in time to miss a fatal swipe and reacted in time to block another blow. He pushed the man from him and thrust his sword through their chest. He turned to survey their predicament when his eyes landed on two figures coldly watching everything taking place.

Their cloaks snapped in the breeze as one of them looked down and held his gaze. Cold jade met piercing white.

_This must be the notorious captain._

His arms were folded as though thinking that Neji was nowhere close to a threat. Insulted, Neji ran towards the two and noticed his blonde haired first mate come up along side them.

"I have the first mate."

Neji nodded as they climbed up the stairs and faced their foes five feet away. The jade eyed captain unfolded his arms and pulled his rapier from his sheath. The cold metal was pointed at Neji and beckoned him for attack.

The first mate scoffed at the blonde and twirled his rapier, "Come on dickless, I don't have all day."

"What did you say?!" Naruto charged towards Sai who easily parried his attack.

Neji charged towards the captain who easily side-stepped and went for a downward slice only to be countered by Neji who pushed him off. He then thrust his sword which was parried and then the green eyed one lunged and pushed him back.

The captain jumped on the railing and continued to parry every attack Neji did. Tired of this, Neji swept for his opponent's legs only to have him gracefully flip onto the lower deck with feline grace. He used the height to downwardly slice and when his sword met his opponent's he used the inertia to push off and kick his foe at the side. His foe stumbled and he went to thrust but to his irritation only caught the hat.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn only to meet a fist,

"That's my hat."

Neji narrowed his eyes as he jumped onto his feet. That voice, though muffled sounded strangely like that of a woman's voice.

Their swords met again and with a smirk Neji jumped away and pulled out his gun.

The green eyed captain narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him. Neji's crew surrounded the green eyed captain and soon Sai was pushed towards his captain. They exchanged brief glances and threw down their swords and pistols.

"Now" Neji panted, "we shall see who the mysterious captain of the Crimson Blossom is." He walked up towards the glaring captain and took out his dagger. Without much care, he sliced the expensive silk and was surprised by the beauty of the face. Such flawless features were so feminine. But no woman could be captain of a pirate ship he thought as he reached for the hat.

Slowly he pulled the hat and bandanna away and couldn't contain his astonishment as pink locks fell into place.

"A woman captain!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! .

* * *

**


	5. Naruto, call me Naruto

**Sorry, it's been a while but like I said this is only for when I'm running out of ideas and what not for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Naruto. Enjoy**

* * *

"A Woman Captain!"

Sakura unerringly met Neji's astonished gaze with a bored expression. Then, as if she didn't realize twenty Navy seamen were pointing their pistols at her, she turned to survey the damage before smiling at her first mate,

"Well look at that" She nodded towards her first mate, who seemed just as bored as she,

"Yeah looks like they're all dead."

"Pity" Sakura examined her nails, "that crew was exceptionally obedient."

"To the point of greed."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Their folly."

"Their death." Sai finished. He then returned his gaze to the speechless captain and wore a confused expression, "It can't be."

Neji turned towards Sai and dropped his pistol. The clunk of the gun hitting the floorboards echoed the silent ship soon to be replaced by the sounds of Neji's boots walking towards Sai.

"State your name."

Sneering down at the man Sai replied, "Ivanna Kickyerass"

"Ivanna?!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed at the same time before bursting out into laughter, neither heeding the terse response Neji made,

"What?"

Sai lent in, "You heard me Navy scum."

Quicker than lightning, Neji pulled his dagger out but before he could slit that insolent fool's throat, a hard grip and jade eyes stopped him.

"Blind anger will only end in your own pain." Sakura then pushed on his pressure spot and numbly the dagger fell into her hand where she then threw it between the two cackling hyena's.

"Now what is your name Captain?" Sakura stepped back and waited.

"I answer to no criminal."  
"Oh really? Then who do you take your orders from? Certainly not your general or whatever rank that is."

"You're testing my patience miss."

Sakura scrutinized his gaze, "You can't be alive."

"What?" Lee was immediately at Neji's side, "The youthfulness you exude makes you unable to notice that Neji is in fact alive."

"Looks like you lost your name bargaining chip captain." Sai held back his astonishment but took note of Sakura's blatant staring.

"Neji Hyuuga, you are alive?" Sakura violated his comfort zone to examine the man, "That can't be you were dead! I saw them shoot you in the stomach."

Neji took a step back, "So it is you, Sakura." He then turned his gaze, "Sai."

Forcing a fake smile upon his face, "It seems we have one less Captain."

Sakura numbly nodded.

"Wait, do you three know each other?" Tenten stepped in, "From where? And how?"

"Now's not-"

"Yes we do" Sakura interrupted Neji, "From the original ship this one's name was based off. How you ask? We were three navy brats our fathers took us on a simple patrol."

Sai's gaze darkened from the memory, "Which turned out not to be as simple as many perceived."

Neji then joined, "We were attacked by pirates."

At this both Sakura and Sai snorted disdainfully, "Is that what they told you Hyuuga?" Sai folded his arms and refrained from saying anything else.

"As much as this reunion is touching, I do believe we-" she motioned between her and Sai, "Have some other places to be."

"You're not going anywhere Sakura." Neji pulled his sword out, "Friend or not that was all in the past, I feel nothing for you anymore."

"I wouldn't expect you to Hyuuga, after all; you are now a dog of the Navy. However," Sakura touched the tip of the sword as if fascinated by it, "I don't believe you." Her gaze caught his, "You remember every night you go to bed of that horrible incident. Those screams, the smell of cannon powder and burning flesh. It's as though you were there re-living every moment…In the end wondering what happened to your friends and waking up in a cold sweat with your heart hammering against your chest…The fear of loosing those precious to you."

"This is true" Sai stepped in with his voice void of all emotion save for the small tinge of pain, "Because that is what happens to us."

Neji's sword began to shake as his whole body trembled from the memory. It was as if they never left his side…they felt it too.

"Neji, man." Naruto placed a comforting hand on his friend, "You all right?"

"Put them away." He sharply turned and dispersed the crowd with his powerful strides. Shealthing his sword he went into the captains quarter and slammed the door.

Sakura lent in, "I hope he realizes those are my quarters." The blonde chuckled as Neji came out with a slight blush.

"Search this ship for valuables and then sink it." He jumped over the side of the Crimson Blossom and onto his own ship.

"Hey blondie, do you think I could gather my own possessions?"

"Sure, but I'm coming with ya."

When Sakura entered her captain's quarters she immediately pulled out a knapsack and picked up a sketchpad and pencils. She then grabbed some garments and stuffed them at the bottom. She reached over and grabbed the few books on her self and then went for her jewelry box.

"Hey that's not yours!"

Sakura opened the box where a ballerina began dancing to a haunting tune, "This was given to me by my mother when she and father came back from India. She contracted malaria and died a few weeks later."

"Oh I'm sorry."

She waved him off, "You have nothing to be sorry for Blondie-"

"Naruto, call me Naruto."

Sakura smiled and held out her hand for him to shake, "Hello Naruto, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Yo."

Sakura smiled as she finished packing. Pulling the string tight, she threw the sack over her shoulder, "Shall we?"

Naruto smiled, "We shall."

* * *

Sakura sat with Sai in the cramped cell. Her head was on his shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You know your plan is remarkably working."

"I know, don't my plans always go as such?"  
"Not really, usually we hit a snag and then we scrap the plan altogether in favor of a more improvised one."

"That's only because you have a short attention span."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed and quieted down.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what Sai?  
"Of dying before we accomplish what we set out for?"

"No, because we're too strong willed to allow that to happen before we rightfully correct wrongs."

"Hn."

"Sai?"

"Yes?"

"We will get out of the cell."

"I know, Neji will not allow us to sit for long when he has many questions to be answered."

" G'night Sai."

"Night my little blossom."

* * *

**So what do you people think? Leave me a review if you wish.**


End file.
